A Race Against Clock, And A Race For Redemption
by Jedimaster4560
Summary: Charlie Markus or Charles Markus as he prefers is a friend of the ass kicking Rally Vincent. however he one day disapears. where did he go? why did he leave? the answer is Charles was Diagnosed with a rare disease known as Tiempo Virus De La Muerte or its now translated name Time Virus Of Death. Will Charles Suceed? Will he die? Will Rally ever find her friend? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1:The Clock Begins To Tick

_**(Prolouge) Chapter 1:The Clock Begins To Tick**_

* * *

Bullets fly around me as i duck in cover. Then a grenade lands beside me, i jump from the 3rd story walkway onto the mall floor- Oh hey. Y'all are probably wondering "Just what the hell is happening?" Well you caught me in an odd moment. You see, as i fall at this moment i reflect on my choices. This is suppose to be my final day on earth. But before we can continue. We must go back to the beginning.

_**May 19th, 1972 10:30 PM**_

I walk into the clinic, coughing blood into a hankercheif. Waiting to be seen by a docter. This is my 5th visit and the visit im suppose to get answers. Its been a pain in the ass hiding this entire thing from Rally and May. But if they found out all they'd feel is pain " Markus?" A nurse called my name "Its Charles." I say as i walk in to see the docter. The docter i was seeing was an old family friend. His name was Doctor Franz von Bismarck, an East German Refugee. He made it to the west just before the day the berlin wall was built. Then he worked on building up his name in the windy city "Charles, Ve have a big problem" Franz said walking in. Hearing that made me feel dread beyond comprehention

"What is it doc? Is it the Big C? Tuberculosis?" I ask and Franz shakes his head "Way worse i'm afraid my friend. He said before showing me a file "...Tiempo Virus De La Muerte?" I ask confused "Keep reading" Franz urges me to keep reading. First it showed all the symptoms. Symptoms i have, then the history. Only one person had it before me. The king of spain in 1897 had it and past. Then i read the life expectancy. And i droped the file "i only have a year to live?" I asked in horror, the doctor nodded "unless you can come up with 50 mill." He said and i shook my head "Thanks Doc" i said walking out.

A Song To Set The Mood For the last paragraph: (Look Up The Ballad Of A Dead Man, By The White Buffalo.)

get in my car. And drive home... To grab my stuff. I wasn't gonna allow Rally and May to worry about a dead man. When i arived. I grabbed everything. And only left a note saying i was sorry and that i wont be coming back, i then got in my car and left. I drove out of chicago. My first stop was near the boarder to Missouri to think about what i should do. I always did enjoy helping Rally with bounty hunting. And thats when i decided "i'm gonna hunt the people wanted dead or alive. And will try my best to nab or kill em all. If i only have one year. I may aswell do some good" i say to myself as a start my car again and crossed the border to Indiana.

* * *

Apologies for the short 1st chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this! Chapter 2 will see Rally and May's POV. And possibly the beginning of the road to redemption for our hero Charles Markus.


	2. Chapter 2:Big Trouble In Little Indiana

**_Chapter 2: Big Trouble, in Little Indiana_**

* * *

**_May 20th, 1972 5:30 AM_**

I had been driving for quite awhile, so I stopped in a small town outside Jefferson, called Little Indiana. the town seemed to have a big problem with crime, graffiti everywhere. however I needed some sleep. so I parked in a grocery store parking lot and shut my eyes. when I awoke next the town was just going on with business as usual. I started his car and drove to the sheriffs department, and entered "Hello, I'm A Bounty Hunter Going By Mr.X, Tell me, are there any bounties out at the moment?" I asked the front desk.

**_May 20th, 1972 11:30 AM_**

**_(In Chicago)_**

May awoke with a yawn and a streach, and went into the kitchen for a diet pepsi, but then noticed a note "hmm? whats this now?" she asked as she then read the note:

_Dearest Rally and May,_

_I would like to thank you two for being so good to me, but now, i must be on my way, i cannot say where i'm going, all i can say is that i will never return. i will miss you both dearly, you two have been so hospitable after my apartment was set ablaze back in october of last year. take care, both of you._

_Yours truly,_

_Charles Markus._

When May read this, she dropped the note, then bursted into tears, waking Rally up. "May, did we run out of Diet Pepsi? I told you not to cry over it!" Rally said walking into the kitchen then noticing that they still indeed had diet pepsi "...May? whats wrong?" Rally asked now worried about her friend, May handed her the note for her to read. Rally read it "...he left?" Rally asked confused, then hugging her friend "Hey. its alright, i'll ask Becky to Locate him. but first, he had been going to the docters lately so we'll start there." Rally said as she then called up Becky.

"Hello?" Becky's Voice came through the Phone "Hey Becky, i need a favor." Rally said "I Need To Locate-" Rally was cut of by Becky "I swear if you're trying to locate another crazy hitman from the USSR, you can forget it!" Becky Screamed remembering what happend last time. "As i was saying, i need to locate a docter" Rally Finished. "A... Docter? Huh, Okay, Can you give me a bit of details?" Becky Asked going to her database "all i know is that he was Charles Docter" Rally said as Becky did her best to locate him "Alright. the Doctor He Goes to is located in Little Germany. would you like me to look for Charles aswell?" she asked curiously. "Yes Please, Thank You Becky" she said hanging up the phone.

**_May 20th, 1972 1:10 PM_**

**_(In Little Indiana)_**

I met with the Sheriff, "Hello, I'm Sheriff Mactavish, You're the bounty hunter asking about current bounties?" the sherif asked "Thats right, i go by Mr.X" I said as he looked at the sheriff "So tell me Sheriff, is there any outstanding criminals you need taking care of?" I Asked curiously "As a matter afact we do, he goes by Carl De La Mano Del Hombre Muerto" The Sheriff said "Carl Of The Dead Mans Hand Huh? Does He Get That Name Cause He Duels?" I Asked Curiously "Yes. He is a master with his revolver, he is hold up in the mineshaft just outside town, and he terrorizes everyone at night." the sheriff said. I nodded "I'll take him in, he wanted alive?" Charles asked "Dead Or Alive." The sheriff said grimly.

**_May 20th, 1972 2:30 PM_**

**_(In Chicago)_**

Rally Pulled Up To The Doctors Office "This is the place" Rally said as she walked inside "Hello Miss!" a nurse said as she waved her inside "Hello, i need to talk to a... Franz von Bismarck?" she said as the Nurse nodded "down the hall, to your right. hes expecting you." The Nurse Said As Rally and May walked to his Office, in his office was the german empires flag, before WW1 even began, and a couple of other things "Hallo Miss Vincent, Miss Hopkinz. I'll asume this isn't a social call no?" Franz said as he turned to face them "Nope, we need to know everything about the last time you were face to face with Charlie-" "Its Charles, and i figured you would come to ask about him, hes said many good things about you two. Vell, Heres what happend. it was about 10:30 PM, he had come in to find out why he was so sick. and it didn't look very good." Franz said laying a folder down on his desk "in zhis folder lies his sickness. prepare yourself" Franz said and Rally picked up the folder and read through it "...hes gonna die?" she asked "Yes, unless you can pony up the cash for the cure." Franz said with a sigh "He left so you 2 wouldn't morn him. I've known Charles since he was a young teen. i am a family friend." he nodded "Thank you Docter." Rally said taking may outside, she called Becky "Have you located Charles?" she asked

"...kinda, hes a tricky bastard to track. last place his licence plate was seen was in... Missouri. In a small town called Little Indiana" Becky said "Thank you" she said hanging up, and getting into the car. next stop... Little Indiana.


End file.
